vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Superbil Act (Koenigsegg Agera R)
The Koenigsegg Agera R made its debut at the March 2011 Geneva Motor Show—with a Speed Racer livery theme and special Michelin tires. It can accelerate from 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) in 2.8 seconds and reach a theoretical top speed of 439 km/h (273 mph). The Agera R has a drag coefficient of Cd=0.37, or Cd=0.33 at high speed due to its adaptive rear wing, while producing 300 kg (660 lb) of downforce at 250 km/h (155 mph). This adaptive rear wing system is lighter than conventional hydraulic/electrical adaptive systems and has the unique ability to compensate for head/tailwind due to its spring-loaded design. Furthermore, the pylons holding the wing play not only a role in the Agera R's aerodynamic performance but also assist in extracting hot air from the engine bay. On 2 September 2011, during test sessions in Ängelholm, the Agera R broke six world land speed records for a production car, including 0–300 km/h (0–186 mph) in 14.53 seconds, and 0–300–0 km/h in only 21.19 seconds. The braking performance required to maintain this record is enabled in part by the Agera's stability, demonstrated by Koenigsegg's test driver and drivetrain technician Robert Serwanski, who was recorded by passenger Rob Ferretti (founder of the group "Super Speeders") braking from 300 km/h to 0 without holding the steering wheel. The Koenigsegg Agera R has a power to weight ratio of 1.24 kg (2.74 lb) per horsepower. In general, the Agera R features an incredible top speed but otherwise lacking in acceleration and handling. Max Speed The Agera R has one of the highest top speeds currently in the game. When viewing the specification panel at the Supercar Shop, the bar for max speed is completely full. Acceleration The Agera R features poor acceleration, meaning that this vehicle does not perform in Drag Races as well as its competitors. Some examples of faster accelerating cars at this price range are the Pagani Zonda R or Ferrari LaFerrari. Braking The Agera R brakes exceptionally well compared to others in its class. Be wary that braking at high speeds may result in a spin. Handling This car has very poor handling and will understeer, resulting in a difficult vehicle to use. Drivers may find this vehicle incredibly sluggish. Max Speed The max speed is increased well when upgraded, allowing you a decent quarter mile time. With the Ludacris engine equipped and without using nitrous, the Agera R can reach a high 405 mph. Acceleration The acceleration improves well beyond its abysmal stock acceleration. However, compared to other similar vehicles, the Agera R still falls short and is not a good choice of vehicle to use in drag races. Braking The braking causes an incredibly minimal difference, as it only increases it by 0.1. Handling Upgrading this car doesn't help much with the handling. * The Agera R was featured prominently in the Need for Speed franchise, prominently in Criterion Games' Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), Ghost Games' Need for Speed Rivals (2013), and the 2014 film Need for Speed. It is also featured in 2013 mobile video game Real Racing 3. * The in-game description refers to many people having difficulty with pronouncing Koenigsegg. The actual pronunciation is ko-nig-seg (køːnɪɡsɛɡ). * The car model in the game is actually an Agera and not an Agera R, since it is missing the front canards and the correct rear spoiler. Sim mentioned fixing this, but nothing has been done yet. * In the Around The World update, the Agera R has been buffed. * The Agera R's top speed is around 405 MPH, faster then the Lamborghini Egoista or Tesla Roadster 2.0. Category:Super Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Supercars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Koenigsegg Category:Gas Powered Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Megacar